Worlds Collide
by Cleansed Path
Summary: Naruto gets sent back into the world of RTN's. This time he has to enlist the help of the nine jinchuuriki if he wants to go home.
1. Prolouge 1

"Dattebayo!" Naruto gave his honorary thumbs up to Sakura as he beamed while eating instant noodle.

"Don't give me that stupid look, I know you want to bring back Sasuke but you can't do it alone. You need help from me." Replied his pink haired friend.

"Why so you can freeze up again?" The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, he froze feeling heat burning from his side.

"Narutooo!" A chakra-packed punch sent him flying into the wall, leaving an imprint on his face. After Sakura's punch her face fell, she knew that being near her childhood love made her weak. But if she wasn't willing to help Sasuke she shouldn't be relying on Naruto too. "I can help, I promise. I wont be a burden anymore."

"Sakura..."

"Don't make me-"

"Knock knock." Mimicking the sound of a door was the voice of a familiar friend.

Instead of waiting for an answer, the visitor invited themselves inside.

"Hi Kiba, Akamaru," Naruto greeted his longtime friend.

"Hi Naruto. Everyone is wanting for you. We're gonna attack the Madara's base right now so stop eating."

"Yeah and get Sasuke back." He chugged the soup and threw the empty cup in the trash. "Let's go."

Later that day

At the gate everybody was prepared from Team Seven to the Sand Siblings. The jinchuriki felt everybody watching him, as the leader of the operation he gave a small speech.

"Alright everybody. We're gonna end this. There's no escaping Madara!"

The audience nodded, leaping into the trees.  
Near the temple

Team Seven watched from the trees, Team Guy from the bush, Team Eight from the waters, Team Nine from the bush and the Sand Siblings from the air.

"They're just standing there. What do we do?" Sakura whispered to the mic.

True to her word Madara, Tobi, and Sasuke stood in front of the temple.

"Well," Shikamaru's voice spoke through the earphone. "Naruto, your team can attack them head on. Everybody else will support your team when you need it and if one of them summons the tailed beasts attack them instead."

He stopped speaking as they watched the reckless boy changed to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode causing a shock wave of air to erupt the forest. Ultimately, leaving the konoha shinobi to loose the element of surprise. He rushed to the temple, his cloak touching the stairs with each of his strides.

"Loser." Sasuke pulled his sword out countering the attack of his enemy's clone rasengan. Madara vanished, while Tobi forced a gate to pop up from the ground releasing the unbound seven beasts.

"Temari, Kankuro take the seventh beast. I'll take Shukaku." The kazekage informed his guards.

"Gaara," The two protested.

"No, I am kazekage after all." The two left him, going for the two tailed. "Shukaku, for many years of my life you controlled me. But not any longer I'm free from you and your influences."

"Hahaha pitiful boy I care not for any host of mine. In fact I will kill you because you imprisoned me." Air was sucked into the mouth of the beast becoming a ball of air. It was then shot at Gaara. Sand instinctively protected him. Sand wrapped itself around the tailed beast's wrist slicing it. Repeating the process, he sliced the neck of the monster. These beasts are strong but why is it so easy. He thought to himself. Shukaku's head reshaped into sand before turning into a cyclone heading straight for him. The shield protected him; however, the cyclone was taking his chakra and attempting to break his defense.

Temari and Kankuro leaped onto the nose of the seventh beast. They ran to the wings, graceful swinging by Temari using her fan broke the delicate wing and the other shredded by the knives of Kankuro's puppets. The black wings melted into fluid. Three large hands erupted from the fluid, trapping the two in it's palms. Hungrily, it sucked their charka leaving them immobilized.

The six tailed faced the third tailed spraying an acid substance. The third merely stood there as it decayed until the six tailed crawled on top of it gluing itself to the shell. However, Team eight was well prepared for the mixed creature. Shino sent his bugs to the inside attacking it's very core causing the beast to lash out in pain. Kiba pressed on with attacks with Akamaru, while Hinata deflected any acid coming their way. Unfortunately, her blind spot was revealed to the monster when she deflected it's arm as it spewed its poisonous liquid. She was forced onto the ground just as Kiba was knocked right by her, the sticky substance made its way from one body to the other taking energy from both.

The four-tailed spewed lava aiming at his target creating holes in the solid earth when he missed. This time Ino stood alone separated from the Team Asuma when it ripped fire from its throat. Luckily Shikamaru saved her slamming her into the ground. Choji using his Multi-Size Technique, knocked its head stopping it's rampage.

"Youth! Youth!" Lee chanted, while him and Guy chased the fifth-tailed running in circles. It ripped its breath like it was laughing, playing with the team. Until Tenten threw a kunai at its feet making it trip. It fell down before spitting at everyone except Tenten's face as she had pause to throw her weapons when it was too far to hit.

The fighting was intense for Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke. It was just chidori, rasengan, paint and punches after another.

"Why are you still trying to bring me back? Just leave me alone." Demanded Sasuke.

"No Sasuke." Sakura refuted.

"You're our friend!" Naruto answered.

"Well, I really don't care." Sai answered because he felt like he needed to.

Sakura and Sai noticed one of the bijuu was coming, they retreated into the forest, but the other two engrossed in fighting became ignorant of the outside. The second tailed stomped on Konohagakure and the ninja world's only hope. When it raised its foot Naruto and Sasuke was down into the blue glop oozing from the claw.

"Ohh how nice, its all easier for me." Tobi who had watched the fighting floated in the air.  
"Madara, let me go." Sasuke spat like he never expected it.

"Its much better this way."

"What are you talking about? I'm on your side." His question sounded more like a command that demanded an answer. "I'll get you for this." In a poof he turned into smoke. Acting like that Sasuke he caught wasn't a clone, the masked man drew a scroll from his pack Opening it, he released the jutsu written on the paper and aimed it toward his captives. A blue orb encased the Naruto , while a red one grabbed the sand siblings. Those encased felt themselves being lifted; then they were falling.

* * *

**So this story is gonna be based off Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3's ending, which left on a cliff hanger. Anyway as said RTN based, characters with no RTN personality is give one. FYI I stopped watching Naruto for several years, my friend told me to watch the movie I did and it got me back into the fandom. However do note that over the three hundred episodes they made, I'm only on the part after Pain's invasion so I don't know what happens between that and the game. So if I mess up the canon I'm sorry.**

**Beta'd by my lovely friend. Thank you. :)**

**I just realized what a lame description I wrote. Haha**.


	2. Prolouge 2

_These are thoughts._  
**These are bijuu talking.**

_All the kids are age 10_

* * *

The duo sat in the trees, Yugito watching for oncoming ninjas, while B was relaxing and beatboxing adding a whistle here and there.

"From the way you act people would assume that you're from the village of sound." Yugito commented, watching as B paused, adding a to beat every third word.

B beatboxed his reply. If Yugito hadn't spend her whole life with B then she wouldn't have understood however he said,"Sound isn't too bad, besides the fact that if it weren't due to genjutsu, they'd all be dead."

"Anyway, isn't it kinda weird that we haven't seen anyone lately?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The enemy doesn't know we're here so lets move forward we're not that far from Konoha." The lady agreed, following the man to a river. They saw four kids, instantly the duo hid far into the trees, masking themselves in the dense thicket. There were three brown haired kids and a blonde holding a china teapot.

"You think we're gonna let you off? You're so quiet its annoying." The middle kid scowled, pushing the blonde haired kid down. The pot he held fell out of his hands shattering into several pieces. The other two boys, the bully's two sidekicks, just laughed.

"That pot was for my mother!" The blonde boy yelled. His voice was strong and loud, yet at the same time gentle.

"Your mom's an ugly witch with hair that turned red from the blood she drank as she killed our citizens." One of the boy's remarked, sneering at their victim.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Why? Its true, Menma! That's how you're a monster and no one likes you." One of the sidekicks then grabbed a shard of the broken teapot from the ground. Swiftly, the boy stabbed it into Menma's hand.

"AUGH!" Menma screamed, the boy pulled the shard out watching the blood flow from the painful wound. The three boys began to fall down rolling around the rocks laughing even harder. Glaring at them, tears began to fall when the blonde's hair turned black, his eyes turning red, and an orange cloak of chakra enveloping him. A tail spouted from his back grabbing one of the boys, and throwing him into the river. The other two immediately stopped laughing, and quickly stood to their feet and started to more tails came out taking the other sidekick and throwing him into a tree. The leader wasn't so lucky, he was being squeezed painfully by a tail. The two jinjuriki watching this quickly went into action. Yugito grabbed the drowning victim and the boy thrown into the tree, both unconscious, taking them back to camp. Killer B grabbed his swords combating the tails. Eventually the tail holding the boy was swiped down, releasing the leader. One of the tails hit B's sword while the other two grinding his arm. Another tail from the right suddenly came forward but, of course being skilled, B's other hand pulled a sword out from his side effectively cutting the tail off. The beast howled in pain, the man taking advantage of his enemy's stagger stabbed another tail. Using his claws now, the monster aimed for him, jumping out of the way only the scarf around his neck was cut.

"Damn and I just bought that!" Killer B complained, but nonetheless grabbed his sword again. The eighth jinjuriki sent lighting down the steel successfully electrifying the ninth tailed. The cloak disappeared instantly and the slightly awake boy turned to look at his savior before falling asleep again. Killer B silently grabbed the boy, following the path Yugito previously departed on. At camp, the children were treated within the medical tent. Whilst the two cloud jinjuriki were sitting next to each other watching the sleeping boys when a large explosion echoed loudly outside. Rushing out, a Konoha platoon stood waiting, weapons ready to strike.

"You lost," a blonde shinobi stated expressionlessly.

"...How about you trade my brother for your children," a voice piped up.

The leader took a double take, "What do you?" Yugito went back inside taking the blonde kyubii container, who hadn't stirred by the motion, by the sleeping boy's neck scruff.

Showing it to the Leaf ninjas, "We'll trade you these four kids for your cloud prisoner of war," Yugito proposed.

"Like we'd ever-" A Konoha shinobi shouted enraged.

"Deal." The blonde leader stated, ignoring his subordinate's comment.

"Wait, Captain. We can't do that for that monster. He may be your son but-"

"Doshin! Bring the prisoners."

"They won't-"

"I don't care I 'll take the punishment so do it."

"We can just take him on. I'm so much stronger then all of them combined."

"Do it!" Doshin sighed following the captain's order. The P.O.W waited nervously as they were brought to the camp. Seeing their comrades however eased their anxiety. Meanwhile, Yugito and B were having a small chat with Menma, who had awoken sometime during the exchange.

"We'll meet each other soon and you'll also met others like me and you, but you'll have to keep this conversation between us." Yugito then grabbed the other awaken children, whilst Minato grabbed the chains of the prisoner and at the same time the exchange happened. The leaf ninja each held the children and left. Finding his brother was the captive, Bee ran up to him, and a brotherly hug ensured.

* * *

Fuu slowly walked holding an enormous amount of food to a pitiful makeshift school. While the village itself received no damage, the crops above them had. The war had lead neighboring villages to take their crops making food scarce. Taking a rather big chunk of the crops in her storage, Fuu took it with her to school. The most popular kid, Hoki, said he would be her friend if she gave him and his gang an abundance of food. Most people would have ignored her, but if she gave the boys the food they would become her friends and hopefully she'll become popular enough to gain more friends.

The girl walked into the grassy courtyard surrounded by trees, the Hoki's gang stood in the center talking among themselves and a few even threw kunai seeing who could throw the farthest.

"Hi guys," the hopeful girl yelled, waving at them. The aforementioned group looked at each other, sneering.

"Hey Fuu, do you have any food?" Hoki asked, a pseudo smile on his face.

"Yeah," she chirped, propping open her bag, almost immediately the boys swarmed towards the bag taking all the contents with their greedy hands. "Uh wait I just need a roll for lunch." She protested upon the sight of the boys grabbing the contents of her bag, leaving not a morsel left.

"Oh come on Fuu, share with us." One of the boys retorted, hands filled with his stolen goods. The gang looked at her, their eyes focusing on her lead her to back down.

"All right," she mumbled reluctantly. The group cheered as the bell rang and immediately they set off running to class leaving the green haired child. "Wait up." Fuu's cheery voice had gone soft and quiet. Behind them at a slower pace, the jinjuriki was the last to enter choosing the seat next to Hoki.

"Sorry Fuu but I have to sit there me and Roki need to talk," Hoki apologized, an apologetic smile on his face. Remaining in place she tightened her fist refusing to budge. Annoyed, Roki pushed the girl from her seat and immediately claiming it once the jinjuriki's body collided with the floor. The students ignored the bullying like it never occurred and the girl wasn't there, the container walked past them filling an empty seat in the back. By then the teacher came in, but no one sat by her side.

"Class today we will have two guest speakers from the Stone village to talk to us." The teacher announced, and as if on cue a ninja clad in a red armor with black cloth draping it strode into the classroom accompanied by another who wore red clothes. Both of the shinobi sporting the village proctor. They started to talk about ninjutsu and taijutsu, words that would go in one ear and out the other for the young lady.

By the end of class, Fuu finished her test the teacher had given her, and right away she knew she had failed it. Walking outside, she saw the Hoki's infamous gang finishing the food they stole from her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" She inquired, when she noticed the boys munching on her food.

"Oh nothing," Hoki murmured. What would be a way to get rid of her? Hoki thought to himself looking at the biggest tree near the swing set. The same swing set she had consistently sat on when no one would play with her. "...Hey Fuu we'll officially let you join our gang if you climb that tree over at the top and get our kite that we lost."

This is the moment I've been waiting for the young girl thought. Excitedly running to the tree, the Fuu climbed quickly as possible. Almost at the top,she thought as she continued climbing, just one step after the other. But once she reached the middle of the tree the bell rang.

"Hey wait," she called to Hoki propping herself to sit on a branch once she saw the boys leaving and trying to gain their attention, but the gang ignored her heading back to class. Scared to return back empty handed, the seventh jinjuriki searched vainly trying to find the kite, but there was no kite. By the time she finished the bell had rung signaling class was over, by then she rested behind a branch hidden from view rolled into a ball. "Great now I'll never be their friend," she lamented. As she lamented, Hoki came out of the classroom followed by Roki. The boys strode over to the rest of their gang, waiting for them at the edge of the courtyard.

"Hey Hoki, do you think Fuu's still up there?" Roki asked his best friend.

"Does it matter? Who cares?" Hoki retorted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey man thats so mean of you," Roki commented. The group looked at each other before their faced cracked into wide grins and broke into hysterical laughter. Hearing this, Fuu's hands gripped into fists, her appendages tightening at each insult that passed.

"Like we would ever be friends with that loser, she can't even find any female friends, so she tries to hang out with guys," one of the boys sneered.

"Yeah cooties," another one scoffed, stressing his last word.

"Yeah, you know I think that monster liked you Hoki," one of the boys realized, slapping his hand against Hoki's chest as he spoke.

"EWWW! No one would ever like that ugly person," he spat voice laced disgust. Tears dripped down from her orange eyes, sadness and anger filled Fuu and within an instant she lost conscious. Wings sprouted from the child's body and an orange cloak grew around her, a tail broke a tree branch next to her scaring the children. The shrilly cries filled the air as the beast swooped down at them. Wind gusted from the monster's mouth breaking more tree and causing an explosion. Roshi who had been eating with Han in a stall nearby ran towards the trouble. Han signaled Roshi to take the knocked out children. Nanabi towered over them laying in the tree seemingly laughing at the weaklings. Han grabbed onto a tail kicking into its face, and steam erupted from his foot. Grabbing it by its head, he lifted the thing over his body into the air, punching it and before it landed he sent it back into the air. Sundry attacks against the beast, Han was able to keep the tails from growing and from retaliating. Eventually he laid it flat on the ground, his hands on it's chest as he blew hot steam into it. The beast screamed in pain, but the man refused to stop until the the cloak started to disappear. Releasing his hands he saw only a small burn, nothing too serious that he would regret.

* * *

"Kankuro and Temari were already taken, Father and Uncle are already battling in the front. Why do you have to join?" A childish voice cried, the voice breaking at every word pronounced.

"Because we're ninjas and I promise I'll come back," an older, more wiser voice responded, seemingly soothing the owner of the childish voice.

"But if you go now its just like abandoning me," Gaara cried, hugging his mother's leg. Pride would've made him embarrassed to hug his mom. But he didn't have much hubris at his age.

"You'll be fine, Kashike's mother agreed to watch you," his mother soothed, running a hand through his crimson locks.

"Promise me you'll comeback," the child murmured, sniffling.

Karura smiled, "I promise," gently peeling herself away from her child's embrace she ran out of the evacuation shelter. Gaara tuned to look at Kashike and his mother. The pair turned away from him to look at the crowd of citizens. Gaara looked at his bear when a voice spoke to him.

"They don't care about you, ya know. Think about all the time you were crying for doll freak and weirdo, nobody came to comfort you." The voice jeered at the crying boy.

"Don't call my siblings that, Mother, Father, and Uncle were just too sad. They were crying a lot more then me," Gaara retorted, hurt at the insult towards his family.

"So they should ignore you like they are now? They don't care. Let's get out of here and kill those people who hurt you, ignored you. Remember the same pain of sadness at their death, the one you felt? Humans are supposed to connect but they still hate you. Show them you exist go outside and fight." The same voice retaliated, encouraging the child with its dark advice. The child's legs moved on their own, no one told the boy to stop, even Ebiyo the guard watched him. "That guy watching us, hates you for killing his sister." The voice's only response was Gaara squeezing his bear tighter.

The streets were bare, many shinobi were between the gates defending the village with their long range jutsu. As usual they ignored the boy. Not far from the outskirts he found his parents and uncle, faces pointing toward the ground and surrounded by a pool of blood. Small tears fell from Gaara's face, soon big ones came crashing down at the sight of the his deceased family. The day his siblings were taken, killed probably, only left the boy hoping for his family to be reunited once more, but now he had no family left.

"You promised, you'd comeback." A mellow whisper was heard, before Gaara's hair turned black. The boy's gripped on his object loosened Mr. Teddy Bear fell down to the ground with a soft thud. Blood from a fight not far from where Gaara stood splashed onto the plushie. Just like a week before, sand formed around him, encasing him as it grew bigger and bigger like it was alive. All the shinobi bolted once a gigantic one-tailed bijuu towered above them. The sand used to form the demon was taking chakra the young boy didn't possess, making the child loose consciousness immediately.

**This is my moment**, a malicious grin spreading across the fiend's face.

"YES! KILLING TIME!" Shukaku roared, watching the people below him run as he smashed hand and tail against the nearby structures, whooping in delight as several tiny creatures screamed in pain. "Beast Air Bullet!" A ball of air hit the sand several feet of sand showered over those closest. Sadly, No one survived as they were being buried alive by the Shukaku. A ball of pure chakra smashed into his head. "What the-" Two people covered in chakra cloaks snared at him. Third and six tailed jinjuurikis. Shukaku's expression didn't falter. The third tailed jumped on top of him, climbing the sand before executing a kick onto its nose. The bijuu's tail blocked its assailant, forcing him to plummet to the earth like a rag doll. The six tail charged Shukaku's hand unable to penetrate the large amount of sand. Utakata hoped the six tail's chakra would make the bubbles strong.

"Bubble beam jutsu!" A jet of bubbles ejected from Ukata's mouth, all of which broke when Shukaku laid his hand down. The duo nodded to each other.

"Hydro-pump jutsu!" Yagura cried, spraying water onto not amused Ichibii.

**Why do they always think I'm weak to water. I'm like a feraligator for Pete's sake.**Wondered the annoyed giant, whilst he sent a pillar of sand to shoot out from the ground sending Yagura several feet into the air backwords. Humming in satisfaction he didn't notice Utakata running on him

"Watergun jutsu!" Utakata cried, but the water not as powerful as the hydro pump jutsu as it sprayed Gaara wakening the boy and destroying the beast's connection to the outside world. Taking the child away as the sand broke apart, he was able to land on his feet meaning the little prince in his arms was only soaked and unhurt. Around him was the desecrated remains of the battle, bodies were still moving though. The kid stirred a quiet terror appeared on his face looking at an unknown man.

"Hi, I'm a jinjuriki just like you. You don't have to be afraid," Utakata spoke, immediately upon the sight of Gaara's frightened face.

"Jinjuriki?" The child repeated, curious at the man's words.

"It means I have a tailed beast inside me just like you," he elaborated. At his words, Gaara turned to the sight of his parents, struggling out of the rokubi jinjuriki's arms he ran to his family sniffing at their forms. Utakata followed the child, grabbing a few medicine bottles from his side pack. "Nothing vital," he commented at the child's curious gaze. Examining them, he noticed he used all of it on the enemy. "They'll be okay." The mist ninja stood taking a couple of steps away from the child when the soft voice made him pause.

"Thank you. We'll meet again right?" A quiet, childish voice inquired.

"Yeah in the future," Utakata responded, sending one last final smile to the boy before continuing his walk Yes he knew that he'd be punished for helping the enemy but sometimes jinjuriki had to stick together. And with that the tall man left the battlefield to find his third tailed comrade.

* * *

**So I've finished this fanfiction, just waiting for life to force me to send it to my beta reader cause she's busy and I don't wanna force her to do stuff. Therefor as of 10/5/2013 at manga chapter 649 its where the fanfiction cuts off from it.**

**Quick note: Just like B raps in the original RTN's B doesn't ever talk he beat-boxes. Thus everyone he talks to learns what he's saying after spending a lot of time with him. Although because I have no idea how to write those sounds and its a hassle. Its gonna look like he's actually talking.**


	3. Chapter 1

"Ugh. What the hell." Naruto said, or seemingly yelled, due to his rather loud, yet fun personality. The boy was on the dusty floor of the road in the neighborhood where Team Seven used to walk and where they met Gaara for the first time.

"Hi, Menma! Why are you on the floor? Are you trying to be as tough as the wind and as hard as a rock again? Now that you're older try to act mature." Konohamaru arrogantly shouted as he bypassed his friend.

"Wait Menma?... Not this place again. I have to save everyone and I get back in this weird place. But maybe I can see my parents again. But I'll have to tell them that its Naruto and not Menma. I don't want to lie to them again." He spoke to himself. Naruto walked to their house trying to avoid everyone he knew. As he walked through the streets of the shops he saw the whole gang eating through the window of the bbq resturant._ Seems like fun but I really need to talk to mom and dad. Or do I call them Kushina and Minato here?_ Naruto thought as he continued walking a little bit more before Hinata suddenly stepped in front of him in her usual revealing clothing.

"Hey Menma, didn't you hear me calling?" She wrapped herself on his body smiling a bit seductively. "I was just eating some food: Bbq, you like it right? I'll feed you."  
"Sorry Hinata, but I have to talk to my parents," he stated.

"Ehhhh? But aren't you in an argument with them?"

"No its fine now, so uh bye." The jinchuriki successfully pried himself from the woman's iron grip. Running to his goal, the stunned woman grew angry.

"Damn that Sakura, I had eyes on him first." The purple haired woman stomped into the barbeque restaurant to confront her friend in a neighboring booth.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Ah, Menma." Kushina and Minato popped up behind him.  
"No, We've met before. I'm Naruto."

"Uh..." Both parents didn't believe him giving a look though only Kushina was to voice it.

"We met when Menma got taken over by the Black nine tails." "

"Oh yes I remember. Thank you for saving Menma. He's doing well." Minato thanked him.

"Uh no problem." The teenager blushed from his alternate father's gratitude. It felt good to be praised from your parents(even if they weren't really his).

"So why are you back?" Minato asked.

"Well I'm not supposed to be. Madara used his space jutsu and now I'm back, I need to get back home...to my world."

"Well...truth is nothings gone wrong here, nothing major or big. " The wife said,then her husband spoke.

"And Menma is on a mission with the other jinjuriki. "

"Maybe its better this way...Naruto you must pretend to be Menma again." Minato laid his hands on the boy's shoulders giving eye contact as an act of reassurance. Naruto nodded before getting a bit nervous about his next question.

"Is it alright if I call you mom and dad?" Surprise rinsed down their face before processing what he said. "Its alright. I'm  
sorry for asking," the blushing blonde stuttered once he saw their reactions.

"No its okay. Even if were not really yours." It was almost like telepathy when he finished her words. "We're still your parents in a way." Minato started and Kushina finished. The genin's addictive smile spread on all three. Kushina opened the door the house was the same as last time. They talked and cooked curry at the same time.

"Naruto, what happened to your parents?" Minato now curious about the boy, asked as he stirred the pot.

"...I've told you that my father was the Fourth Hokage well I was only a baby then, but he seal the nine tailed beast in me. Also, he and my mom fought an enemy, they both died." A quiet sadness fell onto the kitchen, warm female arms engulfed his side.

"So thats why you want to have a family," Kushina murmered.

"...Yeah." Minato looked at the pair, softly he moved an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Its time to eat." They talked about Naruto's world, techniques and random stuff.

_Its great to have a family like this_, Naruto thought holding his hand to his bubbling heart.

* * *

_Next morning_

"Menma? I thought you were with Gaara and Fuu, well anyway you can help us." Sakura smiled as she lead him to the front of the main gate blushing a tiny bit. The other two were waiting chatting about the mission. When they arrived the chattering stopped, "All right our mission today is tooooo work work on a farm. " Kakashi then howled a yeah.

Naruto raised his hand, "Kakashi sensei, can't we take on more complicated ones like, oh I dunno, S or A ranked missions?"

"Now now Menma these ones are the best ones to show our youth." Kakashi said, and then, for some reason or another, the jounin started to do squats as the chunins, genin, and the gate guards awkwardly watched. Sakura walked past her two teammates grabbed their teacher by the ear and pulled him to their destination.

It was exactly like the farm they went to when he and his team tried to find out what was under kakashi's mask. The horse and birds both looked stupid and everything else including the farmer was nowhere in sight.

"Menma, you sort animals, Sasuke cut wood, I'll milk the cows, and Sakura make mochi." Kakashi ordered, in which his team followed obediently.

_Sort animals this is gonna be easy,_ Naruto thought as he approached the barn. Once inside he noticed all the cages had been unlocked and animals were everywhere. Grabbing the closes animal to him, Naruto pulled the goat by securing the rope fastened around it's neck. It refused to budge no matter how hard he pulled it. Taking a breath, he pulled his hardest instead losing the grasp of the rope he fell forward into a pile of turd.

_If Sakura sees me without my shirt she'll find me irresistible._ Sasuke slipped his shirt off acting cool thinking his crush was watching. He brushed his forehead hair up, smiling as he turned to look at her. The Uchiha froze, Sakura wasn't looking just concentrating on pounding mochi.

"Hi Sakura." Waving a hand to the lady, she turned to him smiling.

"Knock it off, we're on a mission." She yelled, her smile replaced by anger, within seconds he was back to cutting wood. _She like my mom._ He thought sullenly. Then a screaming was heard.

"I will win against you, my opponent." Kakashi roared, making horns using his fingers against a bull. They charged at each other the smaller body flew in the air. "I don't give up the first time. " The simple minded teacher brushed himself after he landed on the grass.

_I hate this. I wonder what Menmas doing? No I shouldn't think about him, I don't want Hinata all over me again._ Sakura thought taking a pause from raising her arms. Raising the wooden object, the mochi was smashed into the bowl again.

* * *

_Village interior_

_This sucks._ Naruto thought as he headed home. _I smell like turd, I'm in another world, and I barely made money from this mission._

"Menma-kun!" Recognizing the voice as Hinata's he ran home as fast as his legs could carry him.


	4. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about, this mission is gonna be sweet." Naruto hurrahed as they headed to Sunagakure. It was early morning and at late midday they would arrive at the village. An unnatural strong force of sand erupted within seconds causing a sandstorm to blur Team Seven's vision. Sand whipped between them so furiously, they couldn't see each other. Yet they continued onwards, Naruto took a step before he felt it move causing him to slip on his back.

"Aroughhhh!" Something made a rather loud feral cry causing the shinobi to run in different directions.

"Aughhh!" Sasuke cried out as a hand successfully caught him squeezing him like an orange.

"Charasuke!" Sakura traced his voice, punching three feet to her right hoping to hit something, had it not been a bijuu she would have won the fight then and there but it was. The moment contact was made her charka stuck to the beast. Slowly it's sand wrapped her hand crawling toward the rest of her body.

"Menma, help us." She breathed out as the sand was growing to her face.

"Where are you?" Naruto would have gladly helped had it not been for the damn sandstorm. He could hear them get lower each second and then it was quiet. The blonde began to panic, screaming their names. Suddenly, a visible buzzing sound wave cut the storm. The sandstorm ended, the sky could be seen along with a bug knight and the enemy, the first tailed beast, holding his two nearly unconscious teammates. Naruto noted that both had a dark coat of color like Black Kurama before.

"Menma! Sakura! Sasuke!" A girl with long black hair all the way down to her breast, bangs covering her eyes, purple sleeveless thin shirt cut above her midriff, elbow sleeves, and skirt with fishing net chain mail underneath both her skirt and shirt ran to him.

"Isn't it funny that Chomei didn't even have to break a sweat to beat first tailed bijuu, mmm Shukaku?" Fuu taunted the tanuki with an emphasis on bijuu. "Hand them over so me and Chomei won't have to waste chakra."

"You think you can beat me, funny." The Shukaku growled, his grip on his captives increasing.

"Maybe if you were with Gaara, but you haven't been for nearly four years now, you're as weak as a baby. You know killing you and forcing you to regenerate benefits me more." Shukaku growled, reared his arm and threw the two bodies at them. Chomei lowered himself, grabbed the two with its legs by oozing a sticky substance to trap them. He lowered the two on the ground, meanwhile Shukaku disinagreated back to sand. Fuu sighed, "Let's take them to Suna." Fuu took Sakura while Naruto took Sasuke onto Chomei's head. Flying with swift speed, they landed nearby the Kazekage building.

"Hey. This isn't the hospital." It wasn't the hospital, it was a three story building with a stair case on the side leading up to the second floor. Naruto shifted Sasuke to make sure he didn't fall.

"Of course not. Mom and Yashamaru do a better job and don't charge us." The four landed below, the door of the clinic opened two identical looking siblings one came out dressed in standard sand ninja wear while the other in civilian clothing. They each took the two off their shoulders, the younger healed them while the older wrapped their wounds. Fuu looking to Chomei, touching her hair.

"Release." Chomei turned into a green foam, going into her hair returning the color to mint green. "Menma, what are you guys doing here?" She smiled as she leaned on him.

"We're on a mission to kill the White Raccoon," he answered.

"But he's said to be super strong. Rumor has it he works under the mafia boss of the wind killing everyone assigned to him. You should be careful."

"Its fine, I've taken strong before."

"Yeah you have and come back alive. ...Gaaras coming to visit but don't tell anyone." With a changed smile she put one finger to her lips. "I'm so excited its been a while." She held his arms with hers and they whirled together in a small circle.

"Fuu, Menma lets take them inside and start lunch, he is coming you know." A familiar voice said, interrupting the duo in their fun.

"Okay mom." The two women went inside, Naruto took Sasuke to the beds Yashamaru laid Sakura next to him. They laid in an awkward silence until the Yashamaru broke it.

"You haven't told anyone Gaara comes back every once in a while, right?"

"Huh? No." Naruto answered to the question, having no idea what was happening sucked.

"I'm rather thankful for other jinjuriki. If it wasn't for you guys, Gaara would be alone." Yashamaru smiled.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah Gaaras a great friend. Hahaha." Well his Gaara was great, so he was sure this Gaara was too.

"So where is he?"

"Huh? He didn't tell you? I thought you'd know since he was kicked out and refuses to tell us where he lives."

"Well-"

Knock Knock, a fist was heard pounding the door. Fuu sprinted out of the kitchen to the door. Opening the door, she leaped onto the person standing outside. The person was wearing a black coat with a huge hood big enough to hide their face. They wrapped their hands around Fuu's waist swinging her around before coming inside. She firmly locked the door giving them a thumbs up. The figure flipped their hood revealing dull red hair. He turned to the two sitting on the beds smiling with his dull eyes. Gaara pulled out a doll from his pocket. It looked like a mini child version of himself wearing a green poncho, blue pants, bandages and holding a teddy bear.

"Hi uncle, Menma." The doll spoke sounding rather high pitched. Yahamaru got up from the bed to give his nephew a hug. Karura rushed out of the kitchen downstairs to throw her hands around her son's neck.

"Mother!" Mini Gaara exclaimed happily.

"Lunch is ready." Karura released the hug going back to the kitchen.

"I'll go help." Yashamaru left the trio to help his sister. Toy Gaara's eyes shifted to Naruto.

"What, no hug from you?" Just knowing the creepy doll was speaking sent shivers down Naruto's back. He stiffly got up and hugged him robotically.

"Its time to eat." Karura yelled. Lunch contained ramen with pork.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, taking a seat by random. Gaara took a seat across him Fuu to his right, Karura on the left and Yashamaru took the seat next to Naruto. Just when the kyubbi jinchuriki was about to dig in something was dropped in his ramen.

"Eh! What are you doing?" Mini Gaara, who was placed on the table layed on its back, turned to Naruto. "You like menma and since it seems you didn't see any I'm putting them on your bowl."

"But I hate menma." Gaara stopped placing menmas in his bowl. Both him and Fuu look at him with surprise. "Oh no I mean uh I don't feel like eating any today. Do you have any naruto?"

This time Fuu spoke. "...You hate naruto."

"Oh theres some over here." Ignoring the awkwardness, Yashamaru took the plate off the table and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto piled some on his plate taking the menmas out. Gaara and Fuu looked at each other then started eating. The four around him started a conversation about ninjas. It was around one o'clock when they finished. The two adults were cleaning the dishes, Sasuke and Sakura woke up and all six were in the living room on the second floor.

"So why are you guys looking for the wind mafia boss?" asked Fuu,after they had informed the two of their mission.

"Oh, didnt you hear? They found the wind mafia boss dead last night." Toy Gaara informed them.

"Great. That means we can chill til we leave in two days and I can hang out with girls." Sasuke sighed happily.

"Okay, Menma do you want to go shopping tomorrow," Sakura asked.

"Uh sure Sakura," Naruto said.

"But Menma we have to go to the jinjuriki meeting tomorrow." Fuu spoke in a quiet voice hoping not to sound whiny.

"Y-yeah, right. Sorry Sakura."

"No thats fine." It was then Gaara took off his coat. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and black pants. Naruto noticed he didn't have a gourd or forehead protector with him and wore civilian clothing._ Is he not a ninja?_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" Mini Gaara asked.

"No reason," Naruto replied.

Naruto had to pee mostly from drinking all that ramen broth. After telling them of the reason he needed to leave, the boy left them. Walking downstairs he went into the work restroom. Relaxing he release all that stored liquid looking around at the pale tan sand wallpaper. _Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I peed on it? Would it just get wet or fall apart?_ Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked out of the restroom when he heard Fuu's voice.

"Yes Suna's having internal problems with its economy. Well I'll will just have to wait to see what will happen. ...No I believe the advantage on them not having as many shinobi is-. ...No matter how good their shinobi are, ours are better."

A click was heard before her foots steps when up the stairs. Scratching his head, Naruto walked up stairs. What was that about?

When he got back all of them were sitting on the couch. All of a sudden Fuu got up from the couch turned on the T.V and pulled out a two large pads with four arrows one pointing in each direction.

"Let's play."

They all played the game which Naruto found out to be called Dance Dance Revolution, to be hard at the beginning however getting better later until dinner. Just playing the game he thought of the life of a civilian having time to play these games. Being a ninja left no time to play these and its expensive to buy. Nah, I like my shinobi life. Naruto ended up dead last being new to the game while the winner was Gaara. The next places were won by Sasuke, Fuu then Sakura. After a dinner of sukiyaki they went to bed, Sakura slept with Fuu in the guests room while the two boys got Gaara's room. Gaara not having anywhere to sleep stayed in the living room. Sasuke was already asleep while Naruto thought to himself.

_Okay, lets review what I learned today. One the jinjurikis are alive and apparently we all knew each other since I was young. Two Gaara carries a creepy doll, doesn't talk or smile and isn't a ninja. Wow he's just like my Gaara minus all the oddness. Three I have a jijuriki meeting. . Besides that one time I've never met the other jinjurikis. But maybe I could learn a cool move or get to control Kurama more. Ugh I'm nervous and excited at the same time. _Naruto thought, laughing happily aloud.

"Hey, shut up." Sasuke threw his pillow at the blonde's head.


	5. Chapter 3

**I hate this chapter. I'll even give you the most important piece of information at the end of the chapter, so it'll be below the last line break.**

* * *

The three jinchuuriki said farewell to Sakura and Sasuke as the two left to Konoha at the edge of the forest.

"All right so the meetings in the mountains around Port City!" Fuu cheered as Gaara shifted the sand around them to form a wave crashing on top of them.

The scenery changed to a front of town.

"Well see ya." Little Gaara bid them as Big Gaara nodded to them, leaving them via sand transportation.

"Come on lets go around." Fuu grabbed his hand, walking around the village fort into the rocky mountains behind. "There they are. Hi!" Fuu let go of Naruto waving to the people at the campsite between the rocks. They climbed down, Naruto saw the other six jinchuuriki, a fire and three tents.

"Good morning." Yugito, replied.

"Gaara still not coming I see." Utakata noted.

"I suppose he still thinks that since he doesn't have Shukaku he shouldn't come." Yagura said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"Hmmm, how simple minded he must think we are." Roshi, yawned.

"Yeah its not like we'll chase him away." Han, got up from his rock.

"When I was young I had to get over things quick." Killer B said while trying a new beatbox of yips mixed in.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked propping his arms behind his head. "Hmm the usually: relax, share secret information, treason " The mizukage said with boredom in his voice.

"Woah seriously!?" The group laughed at Naruto, as he yelled, making his jaw drop. Naruto chuckled a bit to rub the embarrassment off. "So we gonna learn something?"

"Like what? There's nothing else to learn. You've controlled your beasts for years now." Yugito looked at him with a surprised look. "And..." She stopped, taking a looking at Killer B who returned the look. Raising her hand, she punched him. "I know where you were looking."

"What we oldies have to stick together unlike those whippersnappers," Killer B said. Wrong choice of words as the anger grew rolling off the female.

"Anyway we're are gonna take a bath." Han informed them as he took off his helmet. Fuu dropped her stuff taking out a towel and clothes from her container. "Well see ya comrade." Killer B , Han and Yagura followed them. Dumbfound, Naruto watched them leave mouth gaping wide as they went into the single house hot spring.

"Wait, they're going with them," Naruto noted.

"You're acting like its something new." Utakata laughed.

"Well lets get some game." Roshi started.

"Yeah, come on Menma." The sixth jinchuuriki said.

At the tall grass, they waited for such a long time that Naruto accidentally fell asleep.

"Oi, Menma." Utakata shook the boy back and forth however the sleep never swayed. "Doesn't this remind you of the times when they were younger? When Yugito, Yagura and I were teens and they were ten. And these group of bullies came and picked on them, then me and the other two fought them off. But later when they came back with their parents and beat us up. So you, B, and Han fought them so hard they were knocked out for a month." The man sighed with happiness before continuing, "We're lucky aren't we? To know each other and pick each other up." A deer ran through their path, Utakata used a bubble capturing the animal. Utakata held the bubble while Roshi lifted the boy over his shoulder back to camp.

* * *

Three days later at night

All the candy had been eaten and the jinchuuriki were on the hills watching the stars. Naruto stretched his body felt food after training with the others. Each of them had their own abilities, personalities, and mindset yet it felt like a family. They trained to get stronger not only for themselves, but for each other.

_I wonder if we had met in my world would we have been this close that even the Akatsuki have failed to catch us._ A voice broke his train of Naruto's thought.

"Over there." Han pointed up to the North star, "That star is said to be the gate way to other dimensions."

"What do you mean?" asked Fuu.

"Its said that in these dimensions different things are there like our genders are switched, our bijuu are swapped or simply us being normal and not jinchuuriki." Yagura answered.

"Pretty nifty, huh? But I rather like my eight tailed and he likes me." B responded.

Inside the eight frowned,** I never said that.**

"You dont have to." B smiled at the monster.

"Hmmm." A bubble floated in front of Yugito, slowly she raised a finger to pop it. "Life is like a bubble, fragile ready to pop." The bubble burst, its water fell onto the dozing Naruto.

"Huh? What?" Naruto murmured.

"Just talking about other universes." Fuu replied, this reminded Naruto he needed to go home.

"Hey, do you know if theres a way to travel across them?" Naruto inquired.

"Huh? What makes you ask?" Utakata rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing just wondering."

"I guess a space jutsu."

"Yeah, do you know how to use one?"

"Amusing but its bad to do that. It can warp existence." Since that last part didn't happen, Naruto assumed that was a theory.

"Okay but-" He stopped, asking them would arouse suspicion however he needed to get home. "I really need to know."

"To do this, you need to understand the loss of everyone you loved, a willingness to kill, and a massive amount of chakra."

"That's-"

"Yes the only one to open the gate is Kami itself and Kami needs to see how far one can go to do that."

"I see." Naruto laid back once again. "What do we do Kurama?"

"Kill everyone." The nine tails replied.  
He ignored him. "I'm off to bed." Dusting off the dirt, the boy left the seven behind walking to the tents.

* * *

Next morning when Naruto awoke everyone was gone except for Fuu who was cooking eggs.

"Morning Menma." She slid them on his plate. Wolfing down the eggs, he watched her put the tent away in her container and clear the campfire. When breakfast was finished the two walked toward the village nearby gate. Gaara was already there propped on a rock playing with mini Gaara.

Turning his head towards the duo, Fuu started talking even though she was twenty feet away. "Hey lets go search for Chomei's jewel together."

_Chomei's jewel?_ Naruto thought.

"But you don't know where it is." Mini Gaara turned his head to them as the real Gaara went back to playing with his poncho.

"No Han obtained the information at Water country."

"Hmmm the most secretive village giving away secrets. Where in Water country?"

"Actually its in the Land of Canyons in the Red Canyon. And I don't know I didn't ask."

"Whats Chomei's jewel?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, a jewel that belongs to Chomei?" answered Mini Gaara with a laugh.

"Jeez, did you hit your head?" Fuu crossed her arms together.

"Uh yeah and I forgot a lot," Naruto said. The red and green haired looked at the blond.

"Back to the history books, we as jinchuuriki contain a tailed beasts. As time presses on we absorb our beasts chakra eventually causing them to lose chakra capacity. At some point they lose all their chakra after a set amount of jinchuuriki. Now when that happens they are practically worthless and aren't able to defend themselves. Thus we, the containers, and they, the item, need a good relationship. We talk to them, they talk to us, give us a lot more power then if we were just to take it from them and we to them by getting them their jewel. In case the beasts are released and need to fight back these jewels let them keep their original capacity. So us obtaining it, shows them we like and don't fear or hate them," Fuu informed.

"Anyway can we go tomorrow." Fuu asked as Naruto nodded grinning while slurping on a bowl of noodles he had magically obtained.

"A day after tomorrow, don't wanna cause panic by you guys disappearing." Mini Gaara leaped out of his owner's hands giving them all a hug.

"All right." Fuu looked down with a huff of anger. She knew the only way to get there was with Gaara's help unless she was willing to go herself and get lost. Gaara dropped Naruto off first inside his house, saying hello to both his parents then Fuu, though her parents were outside working on the crops.


End file.
